Just Trust Me
by 3Jane
Summary: Gaara has a new experience with Sakura. Extra silly, rated T as in teehee, because ... yeah.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or any of its affiliated characters, which belong to Kishimoto Masashi. No animals were harmed in the writing of this fanfic (unless you count writers, 'cause ow! Paper cut.).

A/N: My first _Naruto_ fic! Rated T, as in 'tee hee!' Undoubtedly OOC, PWP, and fluff like the plot bunny exploded. Gaasaku, Kakasaku.

For leafy, who rocks.

_**Just Trust Me**_

—

"Gaara. Just trust me, will you?"

"I still don't — what do you need the book for? I thought all kunoichi knew how to do this."

"That is so incredibly — for your information, the Hokage is _this_ close to getting rid of those classes. Mainly because she keeps having to knock Jiraiya out when she catches him peeping, but it's sexist and outdated that those classes are only open to kunoichi."

"Whatever. That still doesn't explain the book."

"Oh. It's, uh, Kakashi-sensei's."

" Sakura . . . "

"It's not like that! It's just — when he was showing me, he said I could have it, because it's easier to have the book right there if you're not quite — if you haven't had that much experience. And he had another copy, he said."

"_He_ showed you how to do this?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. It was kind of funny, we were on a mission in Wave, and there was this storm that kept us from traveling, so we were stuck in this inn. We were talking about it, and he found out I never had, so — "

"I see."

"Will you stop giving me that look? And you're not doing it right."

"What, like _this_?"

"Oh yeah, that's much better. And it wasn't like that! It was — kind of sweet, actually. He said he could understand how Naruto and Sasuke hadn't learned, but he thought I would have known how, and we couldn't leave the inn, so — we just took the afternoon so he could show me."

"It was just once?"

"Er, no. Twice that afternoon — he said he wasn't sure he'd shown me right the first time, and then there was the time he came to see me after he got back from Rain, and then he stopped in once with Genma — "

"He brought someone _along_?"

"I know! I told Tsunade-sama, but she just laughed and said something like you can't put the stopper back in the sake bottle once it's out. He didn't do it again, though. I don't think he likes sharing."

"That's — and people think _I_'m weird, having a demon sealed in me."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're not as weird as Naruto."

"No, it doesn't. What about this?"

"I don't think it's wet enough. Maybe a little more?"

"Shukaku thinks this stuff smells girly."

"Ew! Is he — ?"

"He's not that interested in this."

"Kyuubi thought this was great, I heard."

"Oh? Did your precious sensei teach him this, too?"

"Don't be a jerk. And do it with your hands like _this_, okay? Anyway, I guess they figured it out sort of on their own. Kakashi-sensei said they were arguing and Naruto bet that Sasuke-kun couldn't do it — Sasuke wasn't that interested, but you know how he has to beat Naruto in everything. They went a little nuts, and Kakashi said Sasuke even tried using a fire jutsu at one point. I guess one of the walls in Naruto's apartment needs to be replaced now, but if they're happy — "

"Kakashi was watching?"

"Yeah, he said he heard them when he was passing by, and stopped to see — you are the biggest pervert!"

"This, coming from a girl whose sensei can recite all of _Icha Icha Violence_. Face it, Sakura, your team is screwed up."

"You really know how to kill a good time — oh, Gaara, I'm sorry."

"That's all right. I know what you meant."

"Still, I — "

"Don't worry about it. Are you ready, yet?"

"No, I'll tell you. Just keep doing that. Really, though, who else would show me how to do this? I'm surprised Temari hasn't shown you."

". . . "

"You know, she gets this look in her eye sometimes when she's watching you."

"We do _not_ have a relationship like that! That's — you leaf nin are sick, you really are. Temari would never do anything like _this_. She's my sister, not some — "

"I'm teasing you. Oh, that's perfect. Are you ready to put it in?"

"I think so."

"Oooh, I can't wait. This is the best part."

The oven door made a _scree!_ as Sakura deftly removed the hot baking sheet, and slid the cold one in, as she set the timer and closed the door. Gaara crinkled his forehead as the kunoichi flipped the cookies onto the rack to cool; she handed him one carefully, inadvertently smearing chocolate over her fingers. He bit into the fresh cookie, and _oh_ — ! She giggled as his eyes rolled back and he made a noise of inarticulate pleasure.

"Still think Kakashi's a pervert, now?" she asked, grinning.

The sand nin nodded. "_And_ a genius."

—

-fin-


End file.
